Various constructions have been used in the past to package lengthy articles. One such construction includes a pair of corrugated paperboard top and bottom U-shaped channels arranged for one to fit within the other with end caps fitted into the open ends of the assembly of the U-shaped channels.
One major or shortcoming in using corrugated paperboard as the packaging material for long packing containers is inadequate strength and stability, particularly when the articles being packed are heavy. Another problem is with the assembly of the containers. Corrugated paperboard blanks with scored fold lines which are folded into U-channels, five panel, or fan fold folders are awkward to handle, as they are assembled into containers, because they do not keep their assembled shape. It is apparent that this problem becomes more pronounced the longer the packing container.
Another packing construction currently in use is preformed round paper tubes. Among the problems with such containers are that they must be end-loaded and because they are circular, they roll around and stacking is, at best, difficult.
Wooden crates also are used as packing containers at the present time. Besides being expensive, wooden crates are heavy, making handling difficult and adding to shipping costs. In addition, because wooden crates cannot be recycled, disposal is a problem.